freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 205
He Who Accepts Fate is the two-hundred and fifth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the third of Volume 30, and the fourth chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis Kazuya confronts Satellizer about his power, and meets with Gengo Aoi about his latest project. Summary After shoving Satellizer down, Kazuya quickly comes to his senses and stops. He apologizes and remarks that nothing has been right since he unlocked his disgusting power to control Pandora. Satellizer tries to explain that his power is not disgusting, pointing out that Elizabeth and Arnett understand that it was an emergency situation. She promises to accept it if Kazuya is willing to use his powers responsibly. Elsewhere, Gengo enjoys a glass of wine with Cassandra while pondering when they had last sat peacefully together. He remarks that his eldest daughter resembles Maria more than any of her sisters and implies that Kazuya greatly resembles his father. He then questions if Cassandra hates him for giving her life in this world as well as for forcing a cruel fate on Kazuya. At her silence, Gengo apologizes as he knows she won't answer with something that he wouldn't like. Gengo bitterly admits that he is a coward. He knows full well that Kazuya won't refuse his request. Losing his composure, a distraught Gengo tells his daughter that when she gave birth to Kazuya, he was happier than anyone else. To his surprise, Cassandra takes her father's hands in her own and holds them. An emotional Gengo thanks his daughter. Having made his decision, Kazuya goes to Gengo's office and accepts his duty. However, he has one condition. He asks that the experiment be kept a secret until the project starts as there is no guarantee that he will come back alive. Overcome with emotion, Gengo swears that Kazuya will come back alive and agrees that nobody has to worry over nothing. A smiling Kazuya thanks his grandfather. Kazuya goes to meet with his friends, while resolving to do anything required to protect the world and Satellizer's smile. At the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, Gengo gathers his family and associates in preparation for Operation Exit Revenant. He explains that as a normal human he was never able to fully understand the message that Maria was trying to convey to him. Thanks to his stigmatic body, Kazuya can use his Freezing to connect with Maria and perceive the Nova dimension as a spiritual body. Gengo charges him with gathering information and returning to mankind. Drawing energy from Cassandra, Teslad, Windy, and Arcadia, Gengo begins the experiment. Unexpectedly, more soul energy than expected begins to pour into Kazuya. To his great surprise, Gengo witnesses Maria grab Kazuya and smile before a blinding light appears. Outside, Satellizer remarks that it feels like Kazuya was calling to her, much to Rana's chagrin. Back at the Nucleotide, Scarlett reports that Kazuya has vanished. A dazed Gengo orders her to calm down and confirm the energy transfer. He remarks that this may have been the correct path for the experiment to take. Scarlett begins to question the wisdom of that, before noticing that Arcadia has also vanished. Falling through the dimensional planes, Kazuya witnesses Maria following his path. He eventually falls into a large lake, where a mysterious woman comments that his arrival is a problem. Event Notes *Kazuya accepts his fate and agrees to fight for humanity's future. *Gengo commences Operation Exit Revenant, leading Kazuya to be sent to another dimension. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters